


I'm Sure This Isn't a Dream

by 99k



Category: VIXX
Genre: Bottom!Leo, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, implied ot6 kinda, small dick taek because hell yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99k/pseuds/99k
Summary: set after VNL, taekwoon wears his cute dress again





	I'm Sure This Isn't a Dream

Taekwoon hadn’t thought much of it when he’d put the costume on for the second time. He had simply wanted to look cute while he hung around the dorm, and the pink puffy skirt and sheer stockings made him feel just that. Hakyeon may have been a little surprised when he walked into their living room to find Taekwoon enjoying his movie in not the usual loose t-shirt and sweatpants, but he wasn’t one to question it. He just mentally shrugged and sat down next to Taekwoon like normal. After all, who doesn’t want to feel cute from time to time?

 

It catches Hakyeon off guard when he feels Taekwoon’s hand wrap around his own between them, and even moreso when Taekwoon out a shaky breath and rests his head on Hakyeon’s shoulder. It was only on rare occasions that Taekwoon was this touchy, but Hakyeon soon forgets about it as he becomes immersed in the movie again. If Hakyeon had been paying more attention he may have noticed something was up, with Taekwoon blushing furiously and worrying his lip between his teeth, and his crossed legs shifting in position every now and then. What draws Hakyeon away from the movie a second time is Taekwoon taking their hands and guiding them to his leg, pushing the skirt up to mid-thigh in the process. Taekwoon takes his head off his shoulder, still holding tight to Hakyeon’s hand. When Hakyeon turns to face him he’s greeted with an intense stare and flushed face. He seems hesitant but determined, not taking his eyes off of Hakyeon. 

 

“Hakyeon…” Taekwoon starts, and gives his hand a squeeze. 

 

“Hmm?” Hakyeon raises his eyebrows at him, questioning, but seems to understand as he reaches for the remote with his other hand and shuts off the TV. He knows Taekwoon and he knows what he needs and when to give it to him. He turns back to Taekwoon, giving him his full attention, as he takes the hem of the skirt in both hands and lifts it up. Taekwoon gulps as Hakyeon takes in the sight of Taekwoon, his underwear-free cock hard under his stockings, darkening the mesh with precum. 

 

Hakyeon clicks his tongue, “Being so cute really got you worked up, huh Taekwoon.” Taekwoon’s fists ball in the fabric of his skirt, and he hums as if to say “that’s right.” “Did you plan this?” Hakyeon asks.

 

“I... didn’t really think about it, I just wanted...” Taekwoon pauses, and Hakyeon cocks his head, “I just wanted to feel like this.” he shrugs.

 

Hakyeon nods, “And I’m so glad you did, my pretty boy.” He hands the hem of the skirt off to Taekwoon, a silent instruction to hold it in place while Hakyeon’s hands settle on Taekwoons stockinged thighs. “Where do you want it?” Hakyeon moves a hand to gently cover Taekwoon’s crotch, “Here?” Taekwoon nods quickly, and Hakyeon presses harder against the other’s dick. A whine works its way out of Taekwoon’s throat, and he’s suddenly letting go of the skirt to pull Hakyeon by the shoulders into a kiss, not being able to stay apart any longer. It’s desperate at first but Hakyeon sets a slower pace, urging Taekwoon to calm down some, and Taekwoon’s hands settle down to grab at the front of Hakyeon’s shirt. Hakyeon rolls his hand over Taekwoon’s cock, causing him to gasp out into the kiss.

 

His hand is out from under Taekwoon’s skirt as quickly as it came, and he moves to support Taekwoon’s back as he leans him back flat on the sofa, sat next to him. The bottom of the skirt is hiked up to Taekwoon’s waist and Hakyeon pulls the stockings down and off of Taekwoon’s long legs, exposing him completely.

 

“It’s a good thing no one else is home,” Hakyeon states as he gives Taekwoon’s bare thigh a pat, “But that wouldn’t be much of a problem, would it?” Taekwoon hums in response. “I’m sure Jaehwan would be happy to get rough with you in your cute outfit,” Hakyeon continues, “You’re lucky it’s me.” He takes Taekwoon’s cock fully in his hand, the head not even reaching the top of Hakyeon’s fist. Taekwoon looks away, seemingly embarrassed, as Hakyeon gives him a light squeeze. Hakyeon leans down to place a reassuring kiss on the inside of Taekwoon’s knee. “You fit so nicely in my hand Taekwoonie, you’re so cute.”

 

Taekwoon groans as Hakyeon removes his hand and stands up, and he reaches a hand out to try and stop him from going, worried this was all Hakyeon ever intended to give him. “I’ll be back, hold on,” Hakyeon assures him, and he’s out of the room. He’s only gone for a minute or two, making a quick trip to his bedroom. The minutes feel like hours as Taekwoon waits, patiently at first, but growing impatient. He knows Hakyeon wouldn’t want him touching himself while he’s away, but he needs to relieve some pressure whatever way he can. When Hakyeon returns Taekwoon is a mess of himself on the sofa, back arched against the cushion, panting hard and hips grinding down needily. His cock sits hard against his stomach, almost getting lost among the fabric, leaking onto his skin. His soft hair is splayed across his face and his pink lips are parted slightly. Hakyeon thinks he’s the most beautiful sight in the world. He leans down over Taekwoon and cups his face, kissing him gently. “So desperate, I’m going to take care of you now, okay?”

 

“Please,” Taekwoon pants, he lifts his head up, chasing Hakyeon’s lips for another kiss as he pulls away. Hakyeon positions himself down on top of Taekwoon, kissing him messily and wedging his leg in between Taekwoon’s open ones, rough cotton of his sweatpants rubbing against Taekwoon’s bare cock. “Hakyeon... Hakyeon,” Taekwoon cries out at the friction, mouth agape against Hakyeon’s, panting into his mouth. It’s not by any means an ideal way to get off, and Hakyeon knows this too, but the rough treatment only leaves him wanting more, wanting proper skin on skin, wanting something inside him. There are tears of desperation starting to well up in the corners of his eyes, and he grabs at Hakyeon. Hakyeon brings his hand up to brush Taekwoon’s hair from his face, and kisses the tears off his cheeks one by one, as if getting rid of the tears would get rid of his need. Taekwoon lets out a helpless sob, signaling to Hakyeon that he needs more.

 

Hakyeon, understanding perfectly, gives a final pet to Taekwoon’s hair before leaning back to sit on his knees. He digs in his pocket for the tube of lube he’d gone to get earlier, and applies it to his fingers, ignoring Taekwoon’s impatient whines. He makes sure Taekwoon’s petticoat is out of the way and spreads the other’s legs. He finally presses the first slick finger into Taekwoon, and Taekwoon lets out a gasp turned whine at the end. 

 

“You take it so easily, you’re always so good,” Hakyeon praises as he slips in a second finger. Taekwoon’s mouth hangs open and eyes screw shut. He moans something that’s half Hakyeon’s name and half nonsense. Hakyeon takes his time preparing him, making sure to give little kisses to Taekwoon’s propped up knee every now and then. 

 

Taekwoon doesn’t know if this is heaven or hell, Hakyeon’s long fingers feeling so good that he can’t help but keep quiet, though he needs more still. “Hakyeon... please,” Taekwoon says after what he feels like is forever, “I want it.”

 

“Hmm? Want what?” he teases. Taekwoon narrows his eyes and puts on an angry pout, hand coming up to swat at Hakyeon, just missing his chest. “Ah!” Hakyeon gasps, “So mean to me! And even when I have two fingers in your ass.” Taekwoon lets out a frustrated whine, he’s not in the mood for a fight. “Okay, okay,” Hakyeon laughs, and pulls his fingers out. 

 

Hakyeon gets up only to pull down his sweatpants and underwear, taking his cock heavy in his hand and calling for Taekwoon’s attention. “Look, Taekwoon,” he says standing over him, “Look how hard you make me, my cute princess.” Taekwoon reaches his hand toward Hakyeon’s, guiding him to walk closer to his face. He locks eyes with Hakyeon and leans forward to press a quick kiss to the head of Hakyeon’s cock, before giving him a shy smile and settling back down. It’s just about the most adorable thing Hakyeon has ever seen. He all but jumps back on top of Taekwoon, situated in between his thighs and kissing feverishly down Taekwoon’s cheeks and jaw. “You’re so cute,” he says in between kisses, “I can’t believe it.”

 

“Hakyeon, come on,” Taekwoon whines, and grinds his hips against his, impatient.

 

“Demanding,” Hakyeon tsks, and sits up, taking Taekwoon’s thighs in his hands. He slicks up his cock and dips two fingers in and back out of Taekwoon just to make sure he’s still ready. When he finally pushes into Taekwoon he turns him into a keening mess. He’s not able to hold back after finally, finally getting what he wants. “You moan so sweet, Taekwoon,” says Hakyeon as he pulls out slow before slamming back in. “You’re so pretty,” he says short of breath, surrounded so completely by Taekwoon. He sets a smooth pace, hand coming down to grab at Taekwoon’s cock, spreading his precum over the pink tip. “Such a cute pretty cock for a pretty princess, right?” he asks, and Taekwoon whines high and loud. 

 

As Hakyeon fucks into him he makes sure to whisper praises to him. “You’re so good, Taekwoon.” he says “So pretty.” “Feel so good around my cock.” “My beautiful princess.” 

 

“Hakyeon,” Taekwoon pants, and Hakyeon knows it means he’s close, he knows everything Taekwoon tells him, even when Taekwoon doesn’t use words. Hakyeon’s breath becomes quicker as he thrusts a few more times before the pressure is building and he’s spilling into Taekwoon. He only gets a moment to catch his breath and compose himself before Taekwoon is writhing impatiently, his hips trying to find friction wherever they can. 

 

“Shh, shh,” Hakyeon leans down to kiss him, and Taekwoon moans into his mouth. “You gonna come, Taekwoon?” he asks when he pulls away, and Taekwoon nods hurriedly, swallowing his cries. Hakyeon’s softened cock slides out of him as he backs away, scooting down the couch. “Here, Taek, we don’t want to get come on your cute outfit.” He says as he positions his head in between Taekwoon’s legs, kissing from his thighs to the head of his cock before taking him completely into his mouth. 

 

Taekwoon screams out, pleasure like lightning through his system. Hakyeon barely runs his tongue along the length before Taekwoon is announcing “Close, Hakyeon...  I’m-.” Hakyeon wishes he could talk with Taekwoon’s cock still in his mouth, tell him how pretty his screams are and how good he is. Instead he rubs the back of Taekwoon’s thigh soothingly, as if to say “go ahead,” and Taekwoon, on queue, is coming down Hakyeon’s throat. Hakyeon pulls off of Taekwoon, letting Taekwoon’s cock fall soft between his spread thighs. He moves toward Taekwoon’s face again, careful not to get his head stuck on the skirt in the process, and takes Taekwoon’s face in his hands, kissing into Taekwoon’s mouth and letting him taste himself. Taekwoon sighs into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Hakyeon’s back with no intent of letting go. 

 

“We should definitely still wash this before you wear it again,” Hakyeon says when he finally pulls away from the kiss, tugging at the sleeve of the fabric.

 

“Again,” Taekwoon agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> its a big couch lol


End file.
